


I'm so lucky

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anniversary, Chapter 3 includes sexual content, F/M, Friendship, Love, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver and Felicity didn't get their bachelor and bachelorette parties before they got married. William decided to change that the day before Felicity and Oliver's first anniversary. Their parties were delightful and the morning of their anniversary was full of love.





	1. You're so thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 79 and 80 days of Oliver's release from prison. Note that there are multiple chapters in this drabble. (I'm sorry, I tried to reason their actual anniversary date but I couldn't...)
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was standing behind her desk but she didn’t get any worked done. Curtis was out for a lunch and Felicity’s thoughts drifted to her plans for tomorrow. Tomorrow Oliver and she had their first anniversary and they had planned to have a lunch with William. After the lunch, William would go to Diggle’s so they could have some time alone without worrying about him. 

Felicity hadn’t thought of sending William away until he had suggested it himself. He had said that Felicity and Oliver were definitely going to be gross for the whole day. According to him, he didn’t want to be a part of it any longer than he had to. William had said it so playfully and affectionately that Felicity had kissed his cheek. Then he had complained that this was exactly what he had meant. Felicity chuckled at her memory of the moment.

Felicity truly loved his sweet boy and suddenly, she felt an urge to call him. She just wanted to tell him how much she loved him. Besides, he should already be at home so she wasn’t going to interrupt his school day. 

Felicity’s idea was totally spontaneous and he was going to be surprised and ashamed but Felicity didn’t care. She dialed William’s number and pressed her phone against her ear. It took for a while but soon he replied.

“Felicity, what’s wrong?” he said a little breathlessly.

Felicity rolled her eyes at his words. William was just like Oliver in so many ways. They were annoyingly good cooks. They had similar eyes. They were passionate and loyal. They wanted to protect their loved ones and make everyone feel safe but most importantly they both were always worried that something was wrong. Why couldn’t they relax a little?

“Nothing is wrong, William. I just wanted to tell you something…” Felicity explained but she was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the other end of the line.

The sound ceased and Felicity frowned before inquiring: “What was that, William? Aren’t you at home?”

“Well, not exactly,” William answered dodging and then there was a whooshing sound.

Felicity’s alarm bells were immediately ringing in her head and she questioned with her parent voice: “William. The truth, please.”

“I’m not allowed to tell you anything,” William confessed quickly and Felicity started to type furiously because she needed to find his GPS signal.

“Stay where you are, William. I’m going to get you when I get your location. Don’t worry,” Felicity instructed him while she was already grabbing her car keys.

“No, no, no, no. Don’t come here, Felicity. I’m at Mr. Diggle’s place,” William spilled out and Felicity was confused.

“Why are you there? Is your dad there, too? Don’t tell me that something bad has happened!” Felicity pleaded.

“Nothing bad has happened and my dad isn’t here,” William said reassuringly. 

“Why are you there then?” Felicity asked without giving up.

She knew that she sounded crazy but she knew that William was hiding something. She had to know if he was in trouble. Karma was a real bitch because she had just thought how her boys worried too much. William talked to someone but Felicity didn’t hear what he was saying. Felicity waited for William’s response and she cleared her throat to inform him that she was still waiting for the response.

Then William exhaled deeply and whined: “This is going to ruin your surprise but you are going to come here if I don’t spill every detail, right?”

“Damn right I am, William. Now the truth, please,” Felicity said with determination.

“We’re arranging dad’s bachelor party with guys. You’re also getting your own bachelorette party. The girls from Central City and Curtis promised to organize it,” William explained defeated. 

“What?” Felicity asked.

“We’re throwing you your bachelor and bachelorette parties because you got married so spontaneously and you missed them before the wedding. Now you are getting your parties  
before the first anniversary,” William told her.

She made sure that she had understood everything right by asking: “You’re arranging bachelor and bachelorette parties for Oliver and me? Is that correct? And who are ‘we’?”

“That’s correct. ‘We’ is alias for Mr. Diggle, Rene, Barry, Cisco, Mr. West and me. JJ is also here. We’re taking care of dad’s party. I think Lyla, Curtis, Dinah, Sara, Caitlin, Iris and Cecile are taking care of yours,” William told her now more enthusiastically.

“Oh, William. Whose idea was this?” Felicity asked with her voice thick with emotions.

He responded sounding proud: “It was mine and Curtis’. We were thinking that you needed some cheering up with everything going on, like Diaz’s evil plan and the stalker and some other stuff.”

“Oh, my sweet boy,” Felicity whispered.

Felicity was still confused but she was also relieved that William was perfectly safe and fine. Besides, his idea was extremely cute and thoughtful. Felicity had never thought of her bachelorette party because she had no need to celebrate her last day as a “free woman”. She also knew that Oliver had partied enough for ten lifetimes so he didn’t miss his bachelor party. Yet, their son and friends had gone all this trouble for them and it warmed her heart.

“I’m not going to tell anything else and promise me that you won’t tell dad,” William stated and begged.

“I promise I won’t say a word to Oliver,” Felicity said with a conviction.

Then something occurred to Felicity and she asked playfully trying to hold back her laugh: “I really hope that there won’t be any strippers.”

William stammered when he quickly answered: “Of course not. It’s not like that. I wouldn’t… We wouldn’t… He is married to you…”

Now Felicity laughed uncontrollably but she let poor William off the hook: “Oh, William. I’m just teasing you. I guess I wouldn’t even mind a stripper. I mean I trust your dad. I actually think he wouldn’t even know what to do. His wild days have been over for a quite long time. Probably he would just rub his forefinger and thumb together nervously. He always does that when he is nervous. You also do that when you’re nervous, William. Have you noticed?”

“You’re giving me way too much information, Felicity,” William said but he laughed at the same time. 

Then they laughed together and when the laughter ceased, William asked: “Why did you call me in the first place? You don’t usually call at the middle of the afternoon.”

“Oh that,” Felicity exclaimed remembering her reason to call him.

Then she continued: “I called to say you that I love you.”

William let out a little wince before asking again: “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Felicity rolled her eyes once more before saying: “I’m sure that I’m okay. I’m also sure that I love you, my sweet boy.”

Felicity heard how William had held his breathe and now he exhaled sharply. Then William responded simply: “I love you, Felicity. You’re always going to have my back and I’m always going to check on you, right?”

“That’s right,” Felicity told him with a soft voice.

“I love that tone,” William confessed absent-mindedly over the phone and Felicity was confused for a while.

William rushed to explain: “I think that tone is reserved just for me. I haven’t heard you using it with anyone else. Not even with dad.”

Felicity could imagine how William was blushing after his confession when there was no need for that. Felicity assured him while a tear dropped onto her cheek: “Thank you, my sweet boy. That tone will always be just for you.”

There was another silence when they didn’t want to hang up but there was nothing else to say. Felicity wiped her tears away. Finally, William said gently: “I think I should go now. We still have a lot to do and dad is coming in thirty minutes. I also guess that your cavalry is arriving soon.”

“Have fun and be careful,” Felicity said and she knew that he was rolling his eyes at her.

“Bye, Felicity. Have fun tonight at your party,” William said.

“Thank you, William. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she told him before hanging up.

Felicity put her phone on the table and she sat down. At least now she knew why Curtis’ lunch break had taken such a long time - she was going to have her bachelorette party tonight. She certainly hadn’t assumed that when she had left for the work in the morning. Felicity rubbed her face with her hands and tried to clear her head. She wondered what they were going to do. She had never been exactly a crazy party girl although she had always enjoyed having a good time with her friends when there was some liquid courage involved.

Felicity shut down her computers and looked at her phone. If William was right, the girls and Curtis would soon be there and she needed to practice her surprised faces. They had gone all this trouble for her and she needed to show her excitement. Felicity went to stand right in front of the mirror and grinned at her reflection for quite a while. Eventually, her facial training was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Felicity went to the door and the cheerful group of her friends greeted her loudly. Everyone was wearing pink, blue and yellow feather boas and the whole group rushed inside to her apartment. Curtis’ voice was high-pitched because of the excitement so his voice was easy to hear over everyone else’s. Felicity was sure that he had waited for this evening for days and she was actually surprised that he had been able to keep this as a secret.

Curtis babbled cheerfully: “We wanted you to have your bachelorette party now because I’m sure you’re not getting married again. This was William’s idea. Your mom wanted to say hi and she was really sorry that she couldn’t be here tonight. She wished you a happy first anniversary.”

Then Iris put a baby blue feather boa around her neck and Caitlin pressed a plastic crown on her head. Felicity touched the crown with her fingertips and curtsied. Her friends chuckled and the rest of the group came to hug her and give their well wishes. Some of those wishes were more low-key than others.

Sara, Dinah and Lyla didn’t go overboard and it was characteristic for them. They were their tough ladies who didn’t seem to be scared of anything. They certainly knew how to take care of themselves. Felicity found herself thinking of the scenario who would drink who under the table. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to see it but at some level the idea was intriguing. 

Then there were her more excited friends who weren’t afraid of showing their affection. Curtis, Cecile and Iris fussed over Felicity with their “happy anniversary” wishes and feather boas. They were like a force of nature which could blow her away if she wasn’t careful. Caitlin, on the other hand, was somewhere between both of those groups. She represented thoughtfulness and patience. Felicity had always enjoyed her calming presence. 

Every one of them were so different from each other but at the same time they were extremely similar. All of them shared similar values because of their ‘way of life’. They all had secrets and everyone wanted to protect their loved ones. They were a perfect combination of friends from different backgrounds. Felicity was sure that they were going to have a perfect night and immediately, she cursed internally. She shouldn’t have jinxed it.

Sara offered Felicity a glass which she gladly accepted. Curtis shrieked overly excited: “A toast.”

They raised their glasses and Lyla announced before Curtis could say anything: “To Felicity.”

Felicity blushed a little when everyone repeated while raising their glasses: “To Felicity.”

They tapped their glasses together and Felicity took a sip. She was amused when she looked at Sara, Dinah and Lyla who drank their champagne glasses empty with a gulp. Now she was sure that she was going to see who had the best alcohol tolerance. She would put her money on Sara but she was sure that Dinah and Lyla weren’t going to give up without a fight.

Curtis came next to Felicity and put his hand on her shoulder. Then he whispered: “I hope this is okay?”

“It’s perfect. Thank you for this, Curtis,” Felicity whispered back.

Curtis squeezed her shoulder and Felicity asked louder: “So what have you planned for me? What are we going to do today? I hope there is going to be a male stripper.”

“It remains to be seen,” Iris said and winked her eye.

Felicity turned to look at Curtis seeking for a confirmation. Curtis raised his hands up in the air and he said: “I will never say no to a man candy although I’m dating. However, I’d like to play a game called ‘a truth or a drink’ first.”

Dinah was about to protest but Curtis pressed his forefinger to her lips and silenced her. Then he announced: “We’re going to play so zip it, Dinah. I want to know all your secrets. If anyone is even considering complaining, I’m going to inform Oliver that you’re ruining his wife’s bachelorette party. You don’t want to be arrowed, right.”

“Oliver would never…” Felicity started but she was interrupted by Curtis.

“Zip it, Felicity. I want to play because I want to feel like a teenager again and I know that secretly you want that, too,” he said and glared at her.

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh and she sat down on the couch. Caitlin came on her other side and Cecile on other. Dinah grabbed a whole bottle of tequila and reluctantly went to sit next to Iris. 

When they were all seated, Curtis clapped his hands together and explained what they were going to do: “We’ll go in the order and I can start. You can ask me anything you want and if I don’t want to answer, I have to take a shot. Then it Lyla’s turn to be questioned and so on. It’s extremely simple.”

Some of them nodded and Dinah took a head start by pouring a shot of tequila down her throat. Curtis rolled his eyes at Dinah before announcing: “If you have a question ready, I’ll answer it or take a shot.”

“How was your first kiss? With three words,” Cecile asked after a while and winked her eye.

Everyone turned to look at Cecile and she just laughed: “What? I supposed we were supposed to be teenagers again.”

Curtis snorted and answered while counting with his fingers to three: “Awkward, long and a mistake.”

“Was it with a woman or a man?” Sara asked Curtis.

“I’m not going to tell you that now. It’s Lyla’s turn,” Curtis refused to tell and stuck his tongue out at Sara.

Caitlin asked cautiously: “What’s morally the most compromised thing you have done, Lyla?”

Immediately, Lyla raised a glass on her lips and poured it down. Then she explained and shrugged: “If I told you, I’d have to kill you. Let’s just say that being the director of ARGUS isn’t the easiest job.”

Caitlin winced and Curtis turned his eyes towards his next victim who was Sara. 

“I have always been intrigued by you, Sara Lance. I want to know if you ever dated Tommy Merlyn,” Curtis said and leaned closer to Sara.

“Sorry, Curtis. I haven’t had enough scotch to answer that question,” Sara said and drank her glass empty. 

Curtis looked disappointed but turned his attention to Caitlin whose turn it was. Curtis was about to say but Felicity took over. She wanted to know.

Felicity asked: “What is your most embarrassing moment, Caitlin?”

Caitlin thought about it for a moment and blushed a little. Then she shared: “I guess it’s quite a cliché but when it actually happens to you, it’s extremely embarrassing. I was receiving this prize because of my research work in epigenetics and I was also going to give a speech for three hundred people. When I got up, my dress was stuck in my panties and I showed my backside for three hundred scientists. The worst part is that I didn’t realize it before I was giving the speech. I had received the prize and shook hands with the most respected geneticists in the world while the hem of my dress wasn’t covering my butt.”

Everyone was doubled over with laughter and Caitlin also laughed. She stated: “Now I can laugh at it but back then it wasn’t this funny.”

When the laughter ceased, Felicity understood that it was actually her turn. She started playing with her fingers nervously as Lyla gazed at her intensely.

Then Lyla opened her mouth: “When was the last time, you were really jealous of Oliver?”

Felicity blushed deeply when she thought about his handsome husband and when she had been jealous of him. She wasn’t actually proud of those moments. Rationally thinking she had nothing to worry about. Yet, sometimes her emotions took over. She didn’t understand how she was able to deal with the thought of Oliver and stripper but some moments just drove her crazy. There was no consistency. 

She considered drinking but decided to answer: “It was a few nights ago when Oliver was coming back from a mission. He had been there alone because he was just trying to find some leads. Yet, I was running the comms. He was already coming back but then I heard many female voices. The women started to flirt with him. They told him how he was doing good job as a mayor and as the Green Arrow and how good-looking he was. Oliver thanked them and there was a lot of giggling. After that, I heard how one of them whispered to him some wild suggestions. The worst part was that she sounded just like Isabel Rochev. I trust Oliver but it was the last straw. I shouted that he should come back and then I shut down my comms. I couldn’t handle it although they weren’t even a real threat or anything. Besides, Oliver just laughed at the whole thing.”

Sara and Lyla laughed while Iris gave her a sympathetic smile. Curtis looked like he was shocked and it made Felicity chuckle. Yet, she really needed a drink after that story.


	2. They're so good

Oliver was drinking his beer and he laughed with the boys. They were having good time. He had been really touched by his son and friends’ gesture. It had warmed his heart and he was grateful for having all of them in his life. He was especially grateful for his son who had changed his perspective for the life and the world. 

Oliver looked towards the closed door where William was with JJ. William had suggested discreetly that he could take JJ there so they could have some adult time. It was partly a truce. If Oliver could guess, they were playing some kind of a video game although JJ was a bit young for those. Nevertheless, it was good that they didn’t need to worry about their boys. 

Oliver took another sip from his bottle while he thought about his bachelor party. It was nice to have boys’ night but he really didn’t need to celebrate his late bachelor days. He had been quite a bachelor and he wasn’t proud of everything that he had done. 

He had done all kind of things. He had tried booze, pills and sex and sometimes all of them at the same time. He had stolen a police car and hit a reporter. It was almost a miracle that he was even alive and he wasn’t even thinking about his time in Lian Yu or being the Green Arrow.

Barry gave a gently slap on his shoulder and sat down next to Oliver. Then he asked: “How are you really doing Oliver?”

“I’m good, Barry,” Oliver answered truthfully.

“I’m glad for you, Oliver. The last year hasn’t been an easy one,” Barry said while looking down at his bottle.

“No, it hasn’t,” Oliver agreed but he didn’t give any further explanation because everyone knew what had happened. 

“How is Felicity doing?” Barry asked with a concern.

“I think she’s fine giving the circumstances. Diaz’s last stunt scared me more than her. I’m so sick of the guy and when I got my hands on him, he will be begging for mercy,” Oliver growled as he looked up at John who had a pained expression on his face.

Oliver felt bad for John because he couldn’t have known what Diaz was planning. Yet, Oliver knew that John felt like he was responsible for what had happened. He had hired Felicity’s bodyguard who had been a traitor. John and Felicity both had run background checks on the guy and he had passed every test with flying colours. However, he had worked for Diaz and Diaz had paid the guy big money for working for him. 

Oliver couldn’t blame for John because blaming him would have been just unfair. John would never risk her safety but the whole situation made Oliver physically sick. It had been way too close that he wouldn’t have celebrated their anniversary with his wife. He shivered because of the thought of it. This wasn’t the first time Diaz had threatened Felicity’s life. Oliver could still remember vividly how Felicity had been shot during Lyla’s rescue mission. 

Barry nodded for Oliver’s answer and Cisco engaged the conversation: “What are you going to do for your anniversary?”

Before Oliver could answer, he heard Rene’s laughter from the kitchen. Soon he came to the living room carrying more beer bottles. He put the bottles on the small table in front of Oliver. Then he winked his eye at Oliver and Oliver rolled his eyes because he could guess Rene’s next comment.

“They’re going to have a lot of sex,” Rene teased and Cisco almost choked on his beer.

Oliver cleared his throat and gave a pointed look at Rene who smiled at him sheepishly. Barry had blushed and John snorted while Oliver gave a murderous look at his best friend. Joe was sitting on a comfortable chair and he raised his beer bottle as he grinned. 

Oliver coughed and answered Cisco’s question: “We’re going to have a lunch as a family and then William is going to come here so we can have some time alone with Felicity.”

“You mean you can have sex without William being around,” Rene continued teasing.

“Why are you suddenly so interested in my sex life, Ramirez?” Oliver inquired half-annoyed. 

Rene raised his hands for surrender but there was glint in his eyes before he said innocently: “I just don’t get how William is going to tolerate you two until he is rescued by John. I’m sure you’re going to be overly in love with each other all day tomorrow.”

Oliver was about to say something snarky about Rene’s love life but William opened the door and he stepped inside the living room. He was holding an empty bowl in his hands but his mouth was still full of chips. He halted when he noticed that every adult in the room had turned to stare at him. William gulped.

“What?” he asked cautiously.

“Nothing,” Barry said way too quickly and Oliver couldn’t help but think that being too fast was very characteristic for Barry.

“Right…” William said and he let the rest of the sentence hanging in the air. 

“We’re just talking about tomorrow and what plans your dad has for their anniversary with Felicity,” John answered appropriately while he shot a pointed look to Rene. Rene looked at John sheepishly.

“Actually, I was coming to talk about tomorrow,” William started while he avoided Oliver’s gaze.

Then William continued and look at John: “I was thinking that maybe I could stay here for the night. There is no reason for me to go to home tonight. I mean if it’s okay with you Mr. Diggle.”

“It’s all cool with me. JJ will love the idea of having a sleepover with you,” John rushed to agree.

Oliver frowned and asked: “Are you sure, buddy? You can come home, too.”

Oliver knew that he asked it more for himself than for William because he didn’t sleep well if William or Felicity were away for the night. His first instinct was always to keep his family as close as possible although William would be perfectly safe with John and Lyla. 

William rolled his eyes and he blurted out: “I’m sure that I won’t stand you and Felicity tomorrow. You’re definitely going to be unbearable. All that kissing is just gross.”

Rene coughed loudly and he had a smug expression on his face while Oliver blushed a little. John laughed silently and Joe wore a stoic face. Yet, Oliver could see the corners of Joe’s mouth twitching with amusement. Cisco and Barry looked a bit embarrassed. William had made a fair point and he was probably right – Oliver and Felicity were going to be all over each other all day tomorrow.

William shifted uncomfortably and motioned inaudibly that he was going to get more chips from the kitchen. Oliver nodded him for an approval and William quickly disappeared. As soon as William couldn’t hear them anymore, Rene barked out a huge laugh and he wiped tears away from the corner of his eyes.

“That was just priceless?” he snorted.

“Watch it or I’m going to take you out like a dog, Wild Dog,” Oliver growled only half-seriously.

“You sure about that, hoss?” Rene challenged Oliver playfully.

Barry whistled and laughed as he looked Rene like he was crazy: “You have a death wish, my friend.”

Rene shrugged and stated innocently: “I have heard that Oliver shot you on the back. Yet, here you are.”

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?” Oliver groaned and complained before Barry could answer.

“You have no right to whine, Oliver,” Barry joked as he gently shoved Oliver’s shoulder with his elbow.

William got back from the kitchen and now he was carrying a bowl full of chips. He had a bottle of soda in his other hand. William tried to slip back to the room where he had come without anyone noticing. Yet, Joe decided to tease William good-naturedly.

“I hope you have just soda there, young man,” he said teasingly and motioned towards the bottle which William was carrying.

William blushed like he was guilty as he looked down at the bottle although Oliver knew that William wouldn’t do something like that - at least not yet. William stumbled while he explained: “Of course not, Mr. West. I’m underage and I would never…”

William was sometimes a bit too serious and he didn’t always understand sarcasm. Oliver raised his eyebrow at Joe and he helped William out: “William. Mr. West is just teasing you. We know you wouldn’t do anything like that.”

William smiled at his dad with relief and Oliver felt how his heart swelled with love for his son. William disappeared again to the room where JJ was. He closed the door but Oliver couldn’t remove his eyes from the room. 

Sometimes Oliver could still see the young boy who was innocent and needed his dad to help him out. Oliver had been scared that he had lost that boy when he had gone to prison. He had feared that William had been forced to grow up too quickly and to take too big a responsibility.

“He’s much more reasonable than I was at his age,” Oliver mumbled mostly to himself.

“And now we can drink to that,” John said and raised his bottle.

Oliver also raised his bottle and gulped the rest of his beer down. Then Cisco gave him a new bottle and they kept drinking, talking and laughing. It felt good to be with the boys because it was so rare. He was lucky to have this night with them. 

When it was almost two in the morning, Oliver took a final peek of his son who was sleeping safe and sound in JJ’s room. Everyone, except Oliver, had left but now Oliver was also leaving. He turned away from the room and walked to the front door. He grabbed his jacket and looked at John.

John patted his shoulder and gave him a knowing look before he whispered: “You’re a lucky man, Oliver. You deserve to be happy. Enjoy your first anniversary with your incredibly brilliant wife.”

Oliver sighed and smiled at John. Then he thanked his best friend: “I don’t usually say this but thank you, John.”

“For what?” John asked and raised an eyebrow.

Oliver shrugged and explained: “I’m pretty sure that I wouldn’t be celebrating my anniversary without you. I wouldn’t be married without you. You’re a true friend.”

There was a silence for a while until John sniffed and grunted. Oliver saw how he was trying to control his emotions. Then Oliver just grabbed him into a hug. It was a brotherly hug which contained a lot of gently slapping on the back. After a while, they let go of each other and both men took a step backwards.

“Way too emotional now, man,” John huffed out and almost shepherded Oliver out of the door while Oliver just laughed joyfully.

When Oliver in the corridor, he shouted over his shoulder and raised his hand for a wave: “Good night, John.”

“Good night, Oliver. Give my best to Felicity,” John shouted back as he closed the door.

Oliver took a cab back home and he watched how familiar places and buildings flashed around him. The darkness surrounded him but it was comfortable. He stared out of the window during the whole drive back to home. He usually wasn’t alone like this and it felt strange. Yet, it wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling although he couldn’t wait for sleeping next to his wife.

Eventually, they arrived at the apartment and Oliver paid for the cab driver. He climbed off the car and almost ran inside. He knew that Felicity was already back at home because she had texted him earlier. Every fibre of his being shouted her name. He missed her already and he wanted to be there with her.

Oliver opened the front door and went inside. It was dark there but Oliver didn’t want to put the lights on, either. Felicity was probably already sleeping and he didn’t want to wake her up. He tiptoed to their bedroom and he could see Felicity’s motionless body. Her breathing was steady and the domesticity of the scene almost broke him. He wanted to touch her so bad.

Oliver stripped down his clothes and climbed into the bed. The bed shifted slightly and Felicity asked only half-awake: “Oliver?”

“Yeah. It’s me, honey,” Oliver replied and pulled her closer against his chest.

“Good,” she said sleepily and snuggled her head against his shoulder. 

Then she let out a small yawn and continued: “I hope you had a good bachelor party.”

Oliver stroked her hair while he answered: “Yeah. It was great. We really have an amazing son.”

“Mmmm-hmmm,” Felicity agreed wordlessly which made Oliver chuckle. 

“I hope you weren’t too scared of your stripper. Yet, it wouldn’t be a bachelor party without strippers,” Felicity mumbled mindlessly.

Oliver barked out a laugh and responded: “Luckily, there were no strippers.”

“Shame,” Felicity giggled as she was waking up more and more.

“Not really,” Oliver groaned and pressed his lips on Felicity’s temple.

They were silent for a moment and Oliver was sure that Felicity had drifted back into sleep. Then she mumbled absent-mindedly: “I love when you’re naked in our bed and I love when I’m naked with you in our bed. It’s a perfect combination. I promise to take a full advantage of it tomorrow.”

Indeed, they were both naked but Oliver also knew that Felicity was way too tired to do anything about it. She yawned once more while he peppered her hair with kisses. Soon Felicity’s breathing became steady again and she was sleeping. It didn’t take long for Oliver to fall asleep while he listened to his wife’s soft heartbeat.


	3. I'm so in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sexual content

Felicity woke up when Oliver gently pressed small kisses on her naked shoulder. She didn’t open her eyes but she smiled softly. When Oliver’s kisses came more demanding, she let out a contentment hum. Still she didn’t open her eyes and she could sense how her husband smiled against the back of her neck. Oliver’s mouth travelled downwards on her spine and his scruff tingled every nerve cell on her back. 

“Good morning, wife,” Oliver whispered against her lower back.

“Good morning, husband,” Felicity whispered back and her eyes fluttered open. She needed to see her handsome husband.

Oliver stopped peppering her back with kisses. Instead, his arms sneaked around her and he pulled her closer until her breast were against his chest. Her hair cascaded down like it was a curtain. Oliver tugged it behind her ear so he could see her better. They looked at one another without saying a word. The moment was intimate and gentle and there was no rush or stress.

Oliver gulped and cleared his throat before saying: “Happy first anniversary, Felicity.”

“Happy anniversary, Oliver,” she replied as she gazed at his beautiful blue eyes.

His voice was thick with emotions and Felicity felt how her happy tears were starting to pool in her eyes. Oliver ran his thumb on her cheekbones and he already dried the unshed tears. He smiled at her softly and took a hold on her wrist. Then he pressed his lips on her palm but he looked into Felicity’s eyes the whole time. 

“I love you, Oliver,” Felicity blurted out before she was even aware of the words.

It was a sudden confession although it wasn’t a new one. She hadn’t even been thinking of saying the words before they had left her lips. It wasn’t like she didn’t say the phrase all the time but now it had been different. She always meant it when she said it, but now it had meant even more. This time it had been an obliged need, like breathing. She had had to say the words because of herself. 

Oliver looked at her while his chest raised and fell following his steady breathing. His eyes were pleading like he was asking for something as he said: “I love you, Felicity. More than anything. You have to know that.”

“I know that,” Felicity whispered and pressed her lips on his chest where his heart was beating.

Oliver let out a ragged breath when her warm lips touched his bare chest. His hands started roaming over her body and he pressed her even more tightly against his chest. He couldn’t get close enough to her and Felicity giggled a little. She dragged her teeth along his jaw line and neck deserving a deep groan from Oliver. Then she nipped at his pulse point.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Felicity,” Oliver said breathlessly.

“Trying my best,” she teased while grinning at him.

Then she continued: “I don’t want to be a spoil sport but shouldn’t we contain ourselves until William is out of the house.”

Oliver took a handful of her hair and gently pulled her face closer to his. Eventually, there were only a few inches between their lips and Oliver answered: “He’s already at John’s. According to him, we’re probably going to be unbearable today so he wanted to stay there.”

“Well, let me state the obvious but he is very smart. I guess we’re going to be unbearable today,” Felicity breathed out as she gazed at Oliver’s lips. Yet, she didn’t touch them.

“That’s my plan,” Oliver whispered and he pulled her face even closer until their lips touched.

The kiss started gently. It was an exploring but it wasn’t inappropriate. Then Felicity’s lips parted and she let out a small moan against his mouth. It encouraged Oliver to make their kisses deeper and deeper. He ran his tongue on her lower lip but finally he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. At the same time is hands slid under the covers and they stopped on Felicity bottom. He took a firm grip on it while their tongues were tangled to one another. Now the kiss wasn’t as appropriate as it had been.

Felicity’s hands explored his body. First, they were on his nape but soon she ran them downwards to his chest. She tried to memorize every scar and muscle. Her fingertips touched every line and she drew patterns on his chest and stomach. Then she moved on towards his shoulders and arms.

She couldn’t help but think his strong shoulders which carried the weight of the world. She wanted to carry that weight with him although he tried to protect her from it. It was a circle which showed how much they loved each other. Sometimes, the act of love was frustrating and annoying but sometimes, it reminded her of the love they shared.

Felicity broke their kiss and just stared at her husband who looked a little surprised because of the interruption. Felicity smiled at him and explained: “I didn’t know it’s possible to love someone this much.”

After her confession, she shrugged shyly but she could see how Oliver’s eyes were filling with tears. His lower lip trembled a little and his next words were barely audible: “It amazes me how you can still find me lovable after everything.”

His confession broke Felicity’s heart. How could he think that he wasn’t lovable? They had had their struggles, fights and problems. She had been mad at him and he had been emotionally hurt because of her words. Yet, she had never questioned her love to him. 

She had loved him for seven years now and she planned on loving him at least seventy years more. She didn’t care about his imprisonment or the other moments they had been apart. Those didn’t matter now that they were together. They were working through them – together. 

“I don’t know what I should say or do that you’d believe that there is no world for me to live without you. You’re the love of my life and the light of my heart. Those are clichés but they’re also the truth,” Felicity stated softly.

She framed his face with her hands so he couldn’t avoid her gaze. Now wasn’t the time to become shy or embarrassed. There was no room for that. Then she pressed her palms on his chest and pushed herself into a sitting position while he remained still. Felicity sat astride and Oliver’s waist was between her legs. His hands rested on her thighs as his thumbs rubbed circles on her bare skin. 

Felicity smiled at him seductively while shivers ran down her spine under his touch. She opened her mouth but she couldn’t get a word out when Oliver hands moved closer to her core. She had to bite her lip so she wouldn’t moan because of the pleasure. She had something to say and soon she was going to lose herself in Oliver who looked at her like she was his most precious treasure.

She took a hold on his both wrists and stopped his hands proceeding to their destination. Oliver let out a frustrated groan and Felicity couldn’t help but chuckle. After that, she pressed his hands on her chest and kept them there without letting them touch her breasts. If he touched her breasts, she wouldn’t remember even her own name.

“Oliver Jonas Queen. I’m going to make love to you until we both are numb and exhausted. Having sex is all we’re going to do today. We’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow. I promise you that. Yet, there’s something I need to say to you first,” Felicity started and Oliver barked out a laugh.

After a while Oliver stopped laughing and she went on: “Don’t ever doubt my love. We may have been married only a year and it hasn’t been a perfect year…”

Oliver looked guilty at that point and Felicity rushed to continue: “Anyways, we have loved each other through terrible things. We have survived losses and battles together. I would always choose you to be the one who was there with me. I would always choose you to be the one who was there for me.”

Oliver gulped loudly as he listened to her words and Felicity saw how he struggled with his emotions. He opened his mouth but seemingly he didn’t know what to say. Then he jumped up into a sitting position, too. Felicity remained seated on his lap but she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Oliver dropped his forehead against hers and breathed out: “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I’m daily thankful for bullet-riddled computers.”

His comment made Felicity smile as she closed her eyes. She wanted to enjoy the moment. They were physically and emotionally close to each other. She wanted to be aware of the fact that they both were alive and there. They really couldn’t take it for granted.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world because I am loved by you but also loving you is the most precious thing in my life. I hope you’ll let me love you forever,” Oliver told her in his soft voice.

Felicity let out a small sob but she didn’t open her eyes. She blindly sought his lips. After finding them, she captured his mouth and she wasn’t going to let go of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against his chest. Oliver ran his fingers all over her back but finally, they tangled to her hair. 

They had the whole day but it already seemed like it wasn’t going to be enough. Felicity couldn’t get enough of Oliver. She took a grip on his biceps and wrapped her legs around him even tighter. Oliver locked his arms around her waist and he turned them around. Now he was on top of her so she was pinned under him, against the mattress. Felicity could feel how Oliver smirked against her collarbone.

Felicity let Oliver to take the lead and she surrendered for him. His hand found her inner thighs while his other hand touched her sensible nipple. His mouth traveled downwards savoring and appreciating every inch of her breast, stomach and waist. She moaned and arched her back to get more friction.

He teased her but Felicity knew how to play the game. She would have her turn and her husband was going to wish that they had an anniversary every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity didn't usually let herself dream about Oliver when he was in prison. Yet, sometimes she couldn't help it although there wasn't beauty in false hope. Luckily, her dreaming was interrupted by a member of the Queen family.


End file.
